Data's bride
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Data finds a mysterious female and as the enterprise starts to get to know her she much more complex then originally thought.


_Captain's log: We are on a survey mission to a new class M planet, Commander Riker has put together an away team to survey the planet's surface as Lt. La Forge monitors the for any strange activity from the Enterprise._

"How goes the survey Mr. La Forge?" Captain Picard asked

"Everything seams normal except I have sensors picking up one human life form on the planet. I have checked the computers for errors but everything is running properly." La Forge said

"Keep me informed." Picard walked to his chair and sat down. Deanna Troi was looking at different readings and sensing for life on the planet.

"Riker to bridge" a Voice said

"Go ahead number one" Picard said

"Everything down here is fit for a colony; I have data looking at one more area of the planet before we beam back up." Riker said from the planet.

"Very well number one, beam up when you're done and have a full report brought to me."

"Acknowledge. " Riker said then turned back to Worf and the other members excluding data as they compiled the necessary reports for the federation. They set to work on locating the best place to place a future settlement as they waited for the last member of their party.

Data had been given the high cliffs of the region to search for any resources. He was in one particular cave when he found crystals, thousands of crystals and some of them dilithium crystals. The farther into the cave the more the crystals glowed brighter and warmed the cave with a soft warmth that Data could barely sense. Finally the back of the cave came into the sight and Data's tricorder started picking up readings of an organic fluid all over the floor.

Data not sure if an animal was going to come out and attack him, he took out his phaser and ready to fight for his life. Turning a corner he saw a lump of organic matter, according to the tricorder, and it was barely alive. He put the phaser away and stepped towards the lump and pulled it out of the shadows and into the vaguely lit area. It was a female; from the look of it she was pretty injured and clinging to the crystals as if they would heal her and protect her from the outside world.

"Are you alright?" Data asked

"Borg…..not…the Borge" was all the female said. Data tried to contact the Enterprise.

"Enterprise come in" nothing "Enterprise come in two to beam to sick bay" nothing again. Data had to get out of there and get this girl up to sick bay before another life was lost to the hands of time. The girl was thin and had blood everywhere, there was no way that he could get the girl to the Enterprise without getting blood on himself. Gently picking up the girl he ran out of the cave and to the opening. Reaching it in no time he tried again to get the attention of the ship that orbited the planet.

"Medical emergency two to beam to sick bay" Data said with an urgent voice and soon after he felt the transporter field grab hold him and the girl and soon he saw Dr. Crusher and the medical officers come to his cargo to bring the female back from the house of oblivion. Data placed the girl on the medical bed and got out of the way. He then left and went to give his report to the captain.

A week later the Enterprise was a warp six speed to meet with another federation ship that was transporting ambassadors to a conference. Every crew member was going about their business except for one. One member should have been on the bridge but instead he was standing in sick bay and was listening about the strange passenger that was found a week earlier.

"I don't understand her cell structure. It is unique as Data's positronic brain. It is healing faster than expected with having lost so much blood." Dr. Crusher said

"Has she wakened since she was brought her?" a newest crew member asked

"No, yet her vital signs have jumped up considerably. Though I still have a problem for I don't know what species she is to gage her recovery on." Dr. Crusher said as she went about more tests on the girl that lay on the table. Deanna came into sick bay and stood over the girl. Suddenly She began to feel a connection with the unconscious girl.

"Dr. Crusher I am getting something from the girl; Memories, feelings of pain and survival, like she is running from something." Deanna said

"What are the memories that you are getting, can you get any real clear memories" Dr. Crusher asked

"Vaguely, I see a planet exploding, ships being drawn back….The Borg. Her planet was destroyed by the Borg. Her people destroyed by the Borg. That's all I can get from the memories"

"Could you see the planet clearly to pick it from pictures?" Crusher asked

"I might I will go speak with Lt. La forge and the captain" Deanna left and headed for the bridge.

_Captain's log: subliminal: Councilor Troi has had little contact with the mysterious girl in sick bay. She has a picture of what could be the girl's home planet and the Borg. As I was simulated I have some memories of the planets that the Borg had taken. Together we hope to solve part of the girls mysterious past. _

"So how about we start off with size then work to color" Captain Picard said as Mr. La forge took down the specks to narrow down the system. Data sat listening to help with figuring the location of the memory. The four of them were in the sky lounge sitting with Deanna on one side of the table as the others on the other side.

"Well to start it was a moon not a planet that I saw destroyed by the Borg. The moon was clear, with colors of red and blues." Deanna said

"Ok how did the planet look?" Picard asked

"Large, very large and yellow but I couldn't find anything more to it." Deanna finished. Data walked over to the screen and with Geordi found but three planets that matched the system described.

"Well we narrowed it down to three. The first was in a newly found sector but the planet and moons are unlivable." Geordi said as the planet showed on the screen.

"No the planet has too much blue in areas." Dianna said. Data put up the next planet up on the screen."

"This planet was in the delta quadrant, does this one match?" Data asked

"Almost the sizes are right but the colors off." The Final planet came on to the screen and Deanna's eyes widened, "that's the planet which planet is that?"

"It's the Millaren planet. The planet itself is uninhabitable but the many moons are. It has seven moons and a small asteroid ring, most likely from the destruction of one or more moons." Data said "The people on the Millaren moons are close to Vulcans in cell structure but different ways. I will bring the information down to Dr. Crusher at once." Picard nodded and Data head for sick bay. Deanna came along to see if she could help with the girl in any way she could.

Data delivered the information and Dr. Crusher got to work.

"Once you said that she was Vulcan like I placed a medicine that should start to work in waking her. Data would you mind watching her while I go run some reports through the computer, I want to know when she wakes up."

"Sure doctor it might also help her adjust to the new environment for she saw me right before she went unconscious." Data took a chair and sat next to the girl as she slept. Data noticed that the girls hand had started feeling around for something as if looking for comfort that she wasn't alone in a world of darkness. Data placed his hand in hers and hers grabbed his and held tightly. Data watched as her eyes fluttered under the lids as if fighting off sleep and wake up. The girl made small noises that sounded like she was fighting off an attacker.

"Relax, you are safe. You are out of the cave and On the USS Enterprise. My name is Data and I am the one that save you."

"Data….Data….Data" the girl repeated over and over as her tone of her voice relaxed. Data went to get Dr. Crusher and tell her about what had just gone on. The two were looking at screens and monitors and not the patent. An alarm sounded and Dr. Crusher went to the patents area and saw three medical officers trying to hold down the now fully away girl.

"What happened?" Dr. Crusher said

"She woke up and started screaming for Data and when we went over to her to check on her and she went into this panic mode." An officer said. Data came over and saw that Dr. Crusher and her team were trying to calm the girl.

"Data get me 20ccs of…." Dr. Crusher said

"Data!" the girl said and tried to look over an officer's shoulder. When she locked eyes with Data she jumped over the medical staff and landed at Data's feet, latching her arms around one of his legs. Data not sure how to react to a situation like this looked to the doctor for answers.

"Interesting, she calms down when Data's near her" Dr. Crusher said as she took scans of how the girl was doing.

"How is this interesting doctor, she is clutching my leg." Data said

"No it's that she finds comfort in you even though she knows nothing about you." Dr. Crusher said.

"Data, what Doctor Crusher means is the girl sees you as a safety link. From the feelings I am picking up from her, she sees us as enemies and she sees you as being safe to be around. I also feel that she isn't going to be relaxed without Data being near her" Deanna said to data, clearing up any confusion to him.

Data reached down and took the girl into his arms and laid her on the bed as Dr. Crusher went about to prepare for an examination of the girl.

"Data see if she can tell us her name. It will be easier to tell her apart for other patents"

"Sure doctor" Data turned to the girl who was looking at him "Child, do you have a name?"

"Data" the girl said in an innocent child's voice

"Yes my name is Data, now what is your name?" Data asked again

"Data" again came from the girl's mouth. This went on for a few minutes as Data tried to get the girls name.

"Doctor, I am unable to get the girl to give me a name other than my own. I have thought of a few names for her until she gives us her name."

"Ok what are they." Deanna asked in place of Dr. Crusher

"The first name I thought of was Lal in the mannerisms are the same with her and my daughter. The other name I came up with is Trina."

"Trina is a nice name Data. I shall use it in my records from now on." Dr. Crusher said as she finished the scans and left to update her files. Trina had settled down and fallen asleep which allowed Data to return to the Bridge to bring news of the girl.

"Captain, we have named the girl Trina as she has very little memories and very little communication skills." Data reported.

"Trina, is that her name? Did you find out if that planet Deanna saw was her home?" Riker asked

"No commander, councilor Troi and I named her Trina as she could only pronounce my name."

"So she knows nothing?" Riker said

"I don't believe so. She is just frightened and due to the loss of so much blood her memories might come back slowly as her body heals." Data said

"So it will just take time. Let's make sure that Trina is well looked after while she recovers. Data, I know this might be a difficult question to ask but will you take Trina in to your quarters and look after her?" Picard asked

"I will captain, though I am not sure how I should plan to treat her?" Data asked

"Treat her as you would if Lal had been around longer. She might act right now as a young child but as she heals she might gain more memories and grow up then we shall deal with it then." Data nodded and left. Captain Picard sat thinking about what was going on his ship.

Data had gotten Dr. Crushers permission to allow Trina to journey from the medical bay to his quarters. Data had to stop every few minutes to either pull Trina along or to remove her from him due to her fright of different people or objects that they passed. Finally they made it to Data's quarters where he sat Trina down to explain what was going on.

"Trina this is to be your home for a while. You will be living with me." Data said

"Data….live with Data" Trina said

"Yes but I will ask that you don't go near any of the computers until you know how to use them"

"Live with data" Trina said before running into another room. Data followed and saw that she had found a small nook under a table that she had curled up in and looked to be falling asleep. Data's cat spot also saw where Trina had curled up and went over to her and also curled up and fell asleep. Data went to do some work that he wasn't able to do when he was watching Trina in sick bay.

After a couple hours, Dr. Crusher and Deanna Troi arrived at Data's to see how he was handling the added member to his home.

"Doctor, Councilor how can I help you?" Data asked

"We have come to see how Trina is in a new environment" Dr. Crusher said

"She has been sleeping the entire time. Come I will show you" Data led the two to the room and the two women were confused "Doctor she is asleep under the table." Dr. Crusher leaned over and saw Trina under the table playing with spot.

"Data" Trina said petting the cat.

"No silly that is a cat. Its name is spot"

"Not Data…Cat…named spot" Dr. Crusher scanned Trina and found new finding of her. Turning back to the other adults she spoke of her finding.

"That girl isn't Vulcan like anymore. In fact her bio-signature is disappearing. It's like she is changing and growing into something new. I am going to watch her more carefully over the next few days to make sure this isn't going to kill her."

"Doctor would you think this part of her development?" Data asked

"Honestly I don't know, it could be but what creature would change its signature?" Doctor Crusher said looking back at the young girl playing with the cat.

_Second Commander's log: subliminal: I have been looking over Trina and her development for a few months now and Dr. Crusher is still unsure about what is happing to her. Every day Trina grows more and more aware of her surroundings and has started to mentally age. Her language and speech is that of a seven year old child and asks many questions, some of which I cannot answer._

"Data why do you where that outfit every day?" Trina asked

"It is my uniform. I am a star fleet officer and as such I must dress in accordance to protocol." Data explain.

"Can I go to work with you? I want to go work with Data"

"Trina that isn't how things are down here, Captain Picard doesn't want children on the bridge"

"But I want to go work with Data" Trina threw herself to the ground and started crying. Data having never seen a child through a temper tantrum call doctor Crusher to his home for help. Dr. Crusher came and in no time and saw the scene that was taking place.

"Doctor Do you know what is wrong with her?"

"Yes its nothing to be afraid of it's a temper tantrum."

"Temper tantrum is it contagious?"

"Not really. Children do it all the time when they don't get their own way. It is their way of dealing with anger. May I ask what set it off?"

"She asked to come to work with me on the bridge and I said that she could not for the bridge was no place for a child."

"Don't worry once she is in the day care center she will be fine. Just tell the teachers that she threw a tantrum so they know that they might have a little difficulty with her today." Data nodded and went to work getting Trina to the care of the teachers. He was able to get Trina to the care of the day staff but she wasn't taking kindly to being left in peoples care other than Data's.

Data went about his duties as if nothing had happened. He keep a strict eye on the turbo lift doors as to watch out for Trina if had escaped. Picard noticed this as well as Riker that data was acting differently.

"Data, why do you watch the turbo lifts as if waiting for something." Riker asked

"Earlier this morning, Trina and I had a little argument and I left her in an angry mood. She even threw a temper tantrum just before leaving our quarters"

"And how was it leaving her with the teachers" Riker asked

"She disliked it and that is why I have been watching the lifts so closely I fear that she might try to come to the bridge to get to me. I am protecting her as well as providing her the means to regain pass memories" Data replied just before leaving his post to head down to the school where Trina was. Captain Picard joined him. On the way down the two talked about Trina and how she was adjusting.

They arrived at the area that Trina was in and the teacher pulled them to the side.

"Trina was moved to the educational levels this morning; she was finding the work to easy. I also was told that Trina was given a test to see which education level to be placed in and she was up to a 9th grader." Data and Picard was impressed and went to the location where Trina had been move to. Data went in and saw her sitting in a corner reading. Trina noticed Data and placed the book down.

"Data, I am a big girl now. The teachers moved me into the big girl school." Trina said

"I know the teachers have told me. Come do you remember anything before the enterprise." Data asked

"Not much. I…" the ship then was hit and Data moved quickly towards the bridge. Trina was frightened as she didn't know what was going on. Dr. Crusher took hold of Trina and brought her back to her quarters and told her to not leave the area without her or Data. Trina went to the window and saw the one thing that she hoped she didn't have to see again. The Borg.

_Captains log: We are up against the Borg again and too far from any star base. I have sent Data back to his quarters to be with Trina as there might be some problems with Trina and the Borg. _

Data entered his quarters to find a barricade of the furniture. The furniture was surrounding a small corner of the room where Trina hid.

"Trina, are you alright. Why is the furniture around you?" Data asked. Trina climbed over and clung to Data, like he was going to push her toward something.

"Don't send me to the Borg. Not the Borg, please don't send me to the Borg." Trina repeated over and over again.

"Trina now why would I send you to the Borg, I myself was taken by the Borg and I know what it is like. You are part of the Enterprise and we will never let anyone be taken by the Borg." Data said trying to comfort the child like girl in front of him.

Meanwhile on the bridge, the crew was getting hailed by the Borg.

"This is Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise, you are in federation territory leave or be destroyed."

"We don't want the Federation we want the changing one. Give us the changing one" The Borg said

"We don't have this changing one that you speak of." Picard said

"We want the changing one. Give us the changing one. Or we will get the changing one for our self" the message ended. Riker, Worf, and Picard all were nervous about what the Borg had said. How was the crew going to find this changing one and protect them from the Borg. Going over the personal on the Enterprise, they realize that the only person that nothing was known about was Trina.

Dr. Crusher was racing to the bridge with some urgent information. She had been studying the scans of Trina and noticing a slight change in her. It wasn't noticeable in the beginning but as the scans came in over the time, Crusher noticed that Trina was losing her bio-signature.

"Captain where is Data?" Crusher asked Picard as she came one to the bridge

"I think he went to Trina. We have a Borg ship looking for what they call the Changing one." Picard replied. Something clicked in Crushers mind and started towards the turbo lift

"We must get to Data and Trina. Trina is the changing one. I will explain later" Crusher, Picard, Riker and Worf all made a dash to Data's quarters. It seemed like Data's quarters were the farthest away from the bridge. The turbo lift couldn't move fast enough and once it finally opened the halls were never ending. Once they arrived the group noticed that Data was thrown into a wall and the area was a mess.

Riker and Worf went to work straightening the room as Picard and Crusher went to help Data. After getting Data up again they asked what happened.

"The Borg appeared and took Trina. I fought them as long as I could but they ended up taking her" Data went on to explain in detail. He also asked to go aboard the Borg ship and bring Trina back. Riker and Data assembled an away team of officers to find Trina. The Borg ship was quiet, an almost deadly quiet. The only noise that was around was the sounds of the tricorders scanning the ship. The minutes dragged on as the team searched the ship for any signs of life that want taken by the Borg.

Riker had been getting a feeling and walked away from the group down a small passage that led into a much larger holding area. He turned a corner but jumped back there in the center of the room was Trina and Borg drones. Trina was fighting something that the Borg was doing to her but from his position he could not see exactly what was happening. At this point Data and the rest of the team had followed him though not having any idea what Riker had found. It wasn't long till the team knew that they had found what they had come to find.

"Please no I can't…STOP…..NOOOOO" The voice was from Trina and it didn't sound good. Data and Riker turned to each other and as quietly as possible they formed a plan that would get the drones away from Trina long enough to get back to the enterprise and away from the Borg ship. As soon as everything was set the plan went into action. The officers each shot one of the Borg members and were then beamed back to the ship. This left Riker and Data to retrieve Trina. The two went to Trina and started to remove the bindings that held her to a table.

"Data she has little time beam right to sick bay I will hold back any Borg for a few minutes." Riker said. Data nodded and picked Trina up in his arms. Riker helped data out with contacting the Enterprise, "Enterprise lock on to Data's signal and beam two to sick bay"

Data and Trina disappeared off of the Borg ship and in sick bay. Crusher went straight to work on healing Trina. Riker had been beamed back and the Enterprise was soaring away from the Borg ship. Riker and Picard waited with Data outside sick bay as to not get in the way of the work to heal Trina. Deanna came down after her shift on the bridge to help as much as she could. It wasn't long till the captain called for all staff to return to their homes and wait for any news.

Meanwhile Dr. Crusher and her team of medical staff went to work on removing any trace that the Borg had done to Trina. The team was finding it difficult to remove anything out of Trina for her body wouldn't allow it. Hours went by and little progress was made. Crusher was beginning to think that Trina was going to leave the Enterprise for good when she noticed something happening to Trina's heart.

"Nurse Look at this, her heart is being attack by this shiny liquid." The nurse looked and tried to remove it but found that once out of Trina's body it turned to a solid piece of metal.

"Doctor it looks like her body has absorbed all the metal implants that the Borg was giving her and her body is using it to change her body with the metal."

"After this I hope she has the answers to all my questions. This could be big." The medical team turned to monitor the change taking place. The more the team watched the more that the procedcure went out of her hands and she would need to call upon people who knew about this kind of things. It was by now that the liquid metal was running out and would need more to complete the transformation.

"Dr. Crusher to La Forge."

"Go ahead doctor" La Forge said

"I need you and Barclay to bring spare metal and a team to sick bay. I am going to need your help with something"

"On my way" La Forge said. He gathered what he would need and went off to sick bay to help out. Upon arriving to sick bay he was allowed in with his team and the door shut and that was the last that came out of sick bay for a long while.

Data had gone to his quarters and was working on different projects and playing with spot. Data couldn't keep his mind off of Trina or what was happening to her. He was afraid that she would lose her memories again and have to rebuild the connection to her. Picard had joined Data and they had gone into a long detailed conversation about some new findings about artificial intelligence. Each hour that passed, the quieter the ship got.

Finally Dr. Crusher and La Forge came into Data's quarters. Picard was the first to speak up.

"Well Doctor, how is Trina"

"She is fine. She is resting" Dr. Crusher said

"What was the damage from the Borg?" Picard asked

"There had very little damage at all but that wasn't the issue to her. She changed on the operating table. She is no-longer an organic life form but an android."

"An android, how is that possible" Data said

"I am hoping she can answer that. You see when I went about helping her, her body was trying to change and create her new body." Dr. Crusher started, "Data may I scan you for a comparison of a few things."

"Of course doctor" Dr. Crusher went about her scans. Something about the scans startled her. She left abruptly followed by data and Picard. They made their way to sick bay, where Trina laying in a bed with a few nurses putting metal near Trina and it was being absorbed into her.

"Just as I thought, Trina has the same functions and processing as Data." Crusher went on to explain how each system of Trina was becoming more and more complex. Data stood by Trina as Crusher explained about what had happened. Data took Trina's hand and held it tight. He wasn't alone anymore.

"Data…where...are the Borg?" Trina asked

"Gone, how are you feeling?"

"Better" Trina smiled and closed her eyes.

A couple of days later Data had Trina back in their quarters relaxing from the many transfer of metal and many connections that needed some help. Dr. Crusher had allowed Trina to leave sick bay for she wasn't sick and was more and more android.

"Trina, how much do you remember now that you have endless memory space?" Data asked

"Pretty much everything, in reality I never really forgot anything. Now I can recall everything."

"Would you be able to talk to the captain about it?"

"Of course, the captain has done so much for me." Data nodded and went off to his shift on the bridge. Trina watched Data leave the quarters and as the doors closed Trina felt this deep sad feeling in her. She was afraid to lose the one thing that was still very far from her grasp.

Data thought about Trina the entire time he was on duty. He had this weird notion that something wasn't right on the ship, more so with Trina. It was like he could sense her and what she was thinking.

"Data, is something that matter?" Riker asked

"I have this strange feeling that something is wrong with Trina though I can not see why." Data said.

"I will go talk with her and see if I can help" Deanna said.

"Sure counselor that could help. Also counselor would you bring her to the observation lounge in a couple hours" Deanna nodded and left the bridge. She located Trina on a holodeck. The program that was running was very confusing. It looked to be of a planet but tree were curved and water was in the air. Trina was sitting on what looked to be a log and was crying.

"What is wrong Trina?" Deanna asked

"I have no idea. I was just trying to picture my home world but I got nothing. Computer end program" the program ended and Trina sat on the floor in a ball.

"Trina why were you trying to figure out your home world" Deanna asked

"I feel that…it's nothing"

"I feel that you are upset"

"Its just that I remember moving from planet to planet and I don't remember ever having a home to go too. Lately I have been getting the feeling like Data doesn't want me here and that I would be forced off the enterprise and have nowhere to go."

"Well I can tell you that you would never be forced off the enterprise against your well. As for Data have you talked with him about it?"

"I haven't because he has been so busy. Deanna I am frightened that I am something that he wouldn't like and that would force me to be alone."

"Well no matter what I will be your friend and I am sure that Data will be your friend as well." Trina looked up at Deanna and smiled. The two talked till the meeting with the captain. The two women left the holodeck and proceed to the observation lounge where the senior officers waited.

"So Trina you remember everything that has happened over the last few months?" Picard asked

"Yes sir, I never really forgot but it has become easier to retrieve the memories"

"Can you tell us what you are and why the Borg wanted you so badly" Riker asked

"Of course. You see I am known as a nihenko. I come from a race that takes in what only makes us stronger and the Borg thought that they could take us in and add us to their collective but we can't reverse the process. Long ago the Borg came to my home world and tried to assimilate us but we were stronger than them so it killed a lot of us. The elders sent themselves and the children off the planet in hopes to rebuild our world but that would never happen."

"You said you're a nihenko, what does that mean?" Crusher asked

"It's Japanese for change. Earth was the first planet that the elders landed on and picked up that word. You see when we come across a race that is stronger; we take in what it is of that race that makes it stronger. An example would be the Vulcan mind. My race has or did have the same mind set of a Vulcan. If we are around the race for a real long time we actually change into one of that race and blend in." Trina explained "My race never dies the way many other races do. When my people die we actually re-start our lives as infants and go through a new life. The only real way for us to die is to become weak and not be able to adapt to our surroundings"

"Can you explain what happened with the Borg ship and what they were doing to you?" Riker asked

"Well to start I must go back to when Data found me. When I was in that cave I had found protection to the planets organic life forms. I was very weak and would have changed into anything that found me to make me stronger again. When Data found me I began to recover my strength and it continued in sick bay with all the medical personal. It wasn't until staid with Data that I realize that he was the strongest being on the ship and started the process to change but there posed a problem."

"Was it because I am an android?" Data asked

"Yes, my body is unable to create anything that is non-organic. My body was in a state of hibernation until the time that it could absorb non-organic material to complete the change. When the Borg captured me and tried to all their technology to me, my body's change was awakened and it consumed the metals that they were given me and reformed me into an android as well."

"So that would explain her change in bio-signature" Crusher replied

"You're correct. Because I took to form Data's android formation I would have to lose all the organic part to my being to make room for the non-organic. I am sorry if I caused any problems to all of you. If I need to I can leave the ship" Trina stood up and was about to leave when Data stopped her.

"Trina why would we want to have you leave the enterprise" Data asked

"I have caused many problems and I could cause more in the future. My race has never changed to a non-organic life form before and I couldn't possibly risk a ship of people's lives over it." Trina was breaking down in tears.

"Captain I think we are going to be having two androids on the enterprise." Riker said sarcastically

"It would seem so number one. La Forge I hope you can handle working with a second android being if the need arises" Picard replied

"I believe I can handle it and with Data's help I think we can manage" Trina was shaking and it was clear that tears where falling down her face. The emotions she was feeling were so great that she turned into data and wept. Data put his arms around Trina and held her. The staff gathered around to welcome the newest member of their ever growing family. Trina had ended up crying herself to sleep so Data carried her back to his quarters and placed her in her bed. He felt that a new world was opening to him as he was now not the only one of his kind in the galaxy.

The following months were a bit trying but in the end they all worked themselves out. Trina having been around a long, long time was given a place aboard the enterprise as a teacher to the young children. She enjoyed it and in her off time she worked in a private room in which she had a plan to create a surprise for Data.

"Counselor, are you on your way to see Trina?" Data asked one day. He had been asked earlier by Trina to stop by her private room to see something.

"Yes, she asked me to come just an hour ago. Do you have any idea what it is that she has been working on?" Deanna asked

"No, Trina has been quite secretive lately. I am hoping to get to the bottom of it today" Data and Deanna arrived at the meeting room and rung the bell. The doors opened and they walked inside. Trina stood off to the side near a panel with Barclay and La Forge.

"Trina, Can I ask why you asked me here?" Data asked

"I am waiting for three more people to show up." Just then the bell rang and Picard, crusher and Riker walked in, "I have asked you all here today for I wanted to have my friend all here when I present Data with my gift. In my culture from what I remember is that when we thank someone we give them a gift that is given from the heart." Trina pressed a button and a platform came down from the ceiling. On that platform was a girl that most of the crew would remember.

"How did you find her?" Data asked as he looked upon Lal once again

"Well it wasn't easy but I used the computer to help look through my memories which also had some of your memories Data and I found her. It wasn't easy but I managed to make her like you and me together. Would you do the honors Data" Trina stepped away from the panel and Data stepped up. Looking at Lal and then to Trina, Data activated Lal.

_Captain's log: We have known Trina now for almost a year and in that time the Enterprise has had smooth sailing. Trina and Data have been working with Lal and the three are one big happy family. Data even married Trina and the two plain to continue work. The federation is over joyed with how the Enterprise has been doing that we are all on a well deserve break. We continue our journey and search new life where ever it may be found._


End file.
